Collection of SongFics
by Dream Walker's Obsession
Summary: Just something to keep me writing, working through the day to day. Leave your thoughts, who knows, one may turn into a full story. Original couplings, but mainly R&D Disclaimers: I do not own Rose/Dimitri or any of the Songs/Titles/Lyrics. Enjoy
1. Drunk Girl

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the Characters.**_

* * *

 _ **DRUNK GIRL**_

My foot tapped the hardwood floor, steady with the beat of a Chris Janson song, the Vodka and sprite in my hand growing dangerously low. Turning to order another, something caught my eye.

Someone.

The beauty stood in the middle of the floor, hands raised above her head as her hips swayed to the beat. The number of stamps on her hand said this wasn't her first stop. No doubt making the rounds to find a suitor for the night. My bet was either a bachelorette or fresh off a breakup.

At a quick glance, you would see a girl calling for a good time. Her voice was that of an angel, singing every word she never knew. Deep brown, almost black, hair flowed to her waist in soft waves. A black dress clung to her delicate curves, leaving nothing to the imagination of what lies beneath. Stopping just right below the curve of her bottom, and her breast falling out of the top, she drew the eye of every man in the room.

Including mine.

I watched her, mesmerized by her beauty. But when I caught her eyes, I saw the truth. No amount of alcohol or dancing like nobody's watching could hide the pain that flowed through the bottomless chocolate.

My drink long forgotten, I approached her. Without words, she reached out for me, calling me to her. I couldn't ignore her silent pleas, even if I wanted too. She is broken, that much I could tell, but she is desperate for someone to put her back together. I wanted to be that man.

We danced for half a song, and I took her home.

Her intentions were clear as she pulled at my belt, fumbling with the buckle. I led her to the couch, laying her down. Her hooded eyes met mine, lust, and desire swirling like a hurricane. But the underlying sorrow shone with unshed tears.

I stepped away, moving toward my stereo to put on some soft music, taking longer than needed to find a song. When I glanced back over my shoulder, she was out cold. I draped a quilt over her slim body, turned on the hall light, and left her keys on the counter. With my name and number next to it. And I left, locking the door behind me.

Pulling into the parking lot of the all-night Taco Joint, I ordered up and ate my meal behind the wheel of my truck. Thoughts of the woman on my couch filling my mind. Wondering who could have hurt her so badly that she felt the need to drink herself into oblivion. Going from bar to bar, and going home with a complete stranger. Who pushed her so far that she didn't care anymore?

I sat in the parking lot for three hours before returning back to my apartment. I watched couples stumble into cabs, no doubt headed to the closest hotel to spend the night with someone they wouldn't remember in the morning.

That could be me. I could be at home with a gorgeous woman, ravishing her body for my own pleasure. But I am not a boy anymore, but a man. A boy would take a drunk girl home and use her. A man would provide her with sanctuary. Protect her from making everlasting mistakes.

The sun was barely coming up, kissing the horizon with soft orange and purple colors. My footsteps heavy on the stairs, I needed sleep, but I didn't want to scare her. Opening the door as quietly as possible, I peeked in before walking through.

She was gone.

The quilt folded neatly on the arm of the couch. Her keys and phone no longer on the counter. I hope she went home, that she called a cab and made it safely. Scrubbing my hand over my face, I retreated to my room. Plugging in my phone and turning it back on.

A new voice message pinged.

 _Thank you, Dimitri. Thank you for showing me the difference between a boy and a man._

* * *

 **Chris Janson: Drunk Girl**


	2. Best Shot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **BEST SHOT**_

I'm just flesh and bone, heart and soul, and I earned a couple of scars. Those scars run far deeper than the surface, straight through the fleshy muscle of my heart. Rose Hathaway cut me far deeper than I like to admit. I love, _loved_ , her and she played me like a fiddle. I knew I didn't stand a chance when he was alive, but even undead she wouldn't let him go.

I struck out more times than I can count on her, eventually having to take my ass back to the bench and call it a game. She was with _him_ and I had to move on. Easier said than done. No amount of alcohol, cigarettes or hookups erased her from my mind. Everywhere I went I saw her. In a passing stranger whose hair flowed like ocean waves. A bouquet of red roses in a storefront window. Or even the billboard for a Chinese restaurant. The donut shop the corner, to the pizza place across the street.

Everywhere.

Until her.

When I saw her for the first time, I heard angels sing. I saw the most heavenly creature to walk the earth. My heart swelled three times its size in my chest. Pulling at the stitches that barely held it together after Rose. I have never believed in love at first sight, but with her, I wanted too. I wanted to give her everything I could possibly offer. Though I didn't have much nowadays, I would do whatever I could to claim her heart.

When she smiled, I saw the sun sink down on the coast of California. Bright, beautiful, more than anything captivating. I had to see it again, and again. Her heart laid in that smile, in her eyes.

She was far more guarded than I. Holding dear to her beliefs that I am nothing more than a blood-sucking monster. But Rose had once said that she wasn't like the others. That if you talked to her long enough, she would loosen up. So that's exactly what I planned on doing.

Finding any way possible to spend time with her. Buying that damn mustang, though I prefer a dodge, just to see that smile. Taking self-defense classes with Wolfe- scary mother fucker- just to have a reason to touch her. Anything that gave me five minutes to chip away at the towering walls around her.

Over time, she pushed and I pulled. Then she pulled and I pushed. She saw more in me than I saw myself. She could see the man that lay beneath the brooding exterior, the guarded heart. She pushed me to be the man she knew I could be. I pulled back, not wanting to admit my faults. She pulled me into her heart, offering a small piece that only I was allowed to have. I pushed her to challenge herself. To put her age-old beliefs and superstitions behind her and live a little.

Give and take. It was our thing.

I gave up the smokes, the alcohol, the women, all to prove to her, and myself, that I could be the man she deserved. I didn't do it because she asked me too, because _she_ wanted me too. But because she deserved better. And frankly so did I. She let go of her fears and walls. Learning to live a life for her, not for her father or their fucked up society. Embracing what laid within her, becoming the person she was meant to be. Not who they told her she should be.

I look back on the last year of our lives. The scrutiny, the ups, and downs, ins, and outs. And there is no doubt that I made the right choice. That she is the reason I am not the man I was before. In no way, shape or form am I perfect. But I love her with everything I got. And for now, until forever, I will give her my best shot. And I know she will give the same in return.

"Adrian, what are you thinking?"

"Just how much I love you, Sage."

* * *

 **Best Shot: Jimmie Allen**


	3. Tough Little Boys

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, title, lyrics, or characters._**

* * *

 _ **Tough Little Boys**_

As a child, my life was all but simple.

When I was ten, I had big clunky glasses, my teeth weren't perfect and my limbs were too long for my body. Needless to say, I was picked on a lot. I learned quickly that standing up to the bullies of my life was a lot easier said than done. But I did it. I didn't cry when they stuffed me inside the locker overnight. I didn't shed a tear when they kicked my ribs until the broke under the force. Instead, I held my chin up high and took the beatings. I became the toughest kid on the block.

Nothing and no one could break me.

As I grew older, I kept that mentality. Building up my self-esteem until _I_ became the bully. The most feared and powerful non-royal in the world. By sixteen, I commanded my own army of Guardians. Making moves in both legal and illegal goods. Rising in the ranks of society until I could go no further.

Then I became a Baba.

I have carried many names, but that by far is my favorite.

They say having children changes your view of things. They are right. I was no longer the tough little boy when I looked at my daughter. Her deep brown ringlet curls, those molten chocolate eyes just like my own. She tore every wall I built down with one simple look.

She scared me to death when she took her first steps. Clutching the table to stand up, I was ready to wrap my hands around her to keep her from falling. Janine held me back, telling me she had to learn and would fall, but it was okay. Determination ran over her nine-month-old face as she let go of the table. I held my hands out, "come to baba," I cooed. She smiled and reached out for me.

I cried.

I remember the day Janine took her to the Academy. She didn't know it, but I was there too, hiding in the shadows, but still. She was so excited about going to school, I couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. I followed them to the Academy steps, unable to let her out of my sight just yet. _She isn't ready,_ I told myself, but in reality, I wasn't ready.

I cried.

Every year, Alberta and Ellen would send me updates on her. I wasn't allowed to see her anymore. Some things with 'work' put her at risk. If anyone found out about her, she was as good as dead.

Each year, each photo and phone call, I cried.

I knew a day would come when I could be apart of her life again. I would tell her why I couldn't be around, how much I love her, and all about her years as an infant with me and her mother. I never envisioned it being like this.

Now, I am a grown man, and as strong as I am, I didn't understand how one person can terrify me so much. Even though she is grown up now, eighteen years old, she is still my little girl.

I watched her tell people she didn't know about a man she loved and lost. I could see her heart breaking as she told the tale of his untimely fate. And even though I appeared unphased by her words and expressions, I went home that night and cried. For her, losing someone she cared so deeply about. But also for me, missing the last fourteen years of her life, her first dance, first boyfriend. Oh, how I would have loved to put the fear of God into those boys who fancied her.

I tried to get her to leave, I needed her safe. But she is stubborn, just like me. When she finally did, I thought I lost her.

Alberta had called to tell me she had not returned to the Academy. Every day she was missing, I worried I would never see her again. Never get to tell her who I really am, seeing how she obviously doesn't remember me. I would never hold my little girl again. I didn't sleep for a week, not until after she was found and on a plane back home.

Once the truth came out, I pulled her into my arms, shedding a silent tear at the first hug in almost fifteen years. As she walked away with her friends to clean up for the ball, Janine laid a hand on my arm. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Not for her," I whispered, shaking my head, "For her, I am the biggest baby in the world."

"What am I going to do with you, Abe?"

"I don't know, but I'd love to find out."

* * *

 **Tough Little Boys: Gary Allan**

 **Katy: I am working on 'Wildest Dreams'**

 **Guest: I will try a 'Havana' but no promises.**

 **Other Guest: 'Little Toy Guns' has been done before, but I will try to get one for you, as for 'heartbeat' that is in the works too.**

 **Sky: I am not a fan of Adele, but I will try to finesse something there.**

 **Thanks for all the suggestions, keep them coming, I am enjoying playing around with these! haha.**

 **All my love,**

 **Dream**


	4. Wildest Dreams

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters._**

* * *

 _ **WILDEST DREAMS**_

Shapes of various colors danced around the room, rising and falling to the beat thumping through the speakers. My hips moved on their own accord, hand raised to the roof as I spun around with Liss on the floor. It had been too long since our last girls night out, we, I, needed this.

Pulling Liss toward the bar, I order for us both before putting my back against the wood counter. Elbows resting on the edge, my chest pushed forward, I scanned the crowd. Normally, I wouldn't be one to seek out a man for a night, not my style. But when my eyes landed on him, I quickly changed my ways. Heaven can't help me now, might as well take the plunge.

He was at least six-six, maybe taller. His hair hung to his chin, deep brown and I could imagine how it would feel to run my hands in it. A black T-shirt hugged his chest, clinging to his rigid muscles. Paired with dark jeans, he oozes sex appeal. If tall, dark and handsome had a picture, it would be him. A long brown coat hung around his massive frame, a duster, very wild west. I bet he liked playing cowboys and Indians as a child.

His eyes caught mine across the floor, a silent conversation flowed through the vast space. I pushed off the bar and moved toward him. Neither of us speaking once I made it to him, instead, we danced. A large hand pulled me by the hip, bringing us chest to chest.

The sound of music faded, people vanished from around us. It was him and I. No one else mattered.

"Let's get out of here," a deep accent rolled off his tongue. Damn, can he get any hotter? I wonder how he would sound calling my name after I brought him to new heights. When we laid side by side wearing nothing but sheets.

Stumbling through the crowds, we made it outside and he opened the door of his truck. Where we were headed, I wasn't sure, but I wanted to find out. This cowboy has a wild side, he's an outlaw.

The warnings went off in my mind. _You don't know him, he could be taking you somewhere to kill you. Why would you jump into a truck with a man like him? If you die it's your own fault._ I shook my head, rattling those thoughts until they were dust. I could very well be on my way to my death, but nothing last forever anyway. But this is getting good.

Pulling up to a small cabin, he came around to open my door. His lips connected with mine before my feet hit the ground. It may be wishful thinking, but I swear fireworks erupted behind us. The taste of vodka still lingered on his lips, but the sweet essence of his tongue drove me to deepen the kiss. I wanted more of him.

Scooping me up bridal style, he took me inside. When he put me down, I placed a hand on his chest, "I have one condition," I breathed out, my lungs desperate for the air he took from me with that kiss. He nodded and waited, locking my eyes to his, "Say you'll remember me? Even if it's just in your wildest dreams."

"I doubt I could forget you," the corner of his mouth quirked up into a side smile. Asked and answered, he can get sexier.

His hands went to my hair, our clothes went to the floor. Limbs tangled together. A fire spread through my body as I had never experienced before. This man would be the death of me. The memory of tonight would stay with me until I was six feet under, and by the sounds he is making, I was willing to bet he felt the same.

"Did you have fun?" Lissa asked as I walked into our apartment.

"You have no idea," a Cheshire smile graced my lips.

Six months went by and I never saw him again. At least not in real life. I heard his thick Russian accent everytime I dreamed. Saw the deep brown of his eyes locking onto mine as he claimed my body for the night. His hands, his chest, every piece of him was carved into my memory. I wonder if he still remembers me?

" _Roza."_

No. It couldn't be. I spun on my heel, "Dimitri."

"Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. Red lips, and rosy cheeks. I remember." The corner of his mouth lifted into the crooked smile, eyes clouding with desire as he towered over me. "I wanted to see you again, Roza, and not in my dreams."

"You dream of me?"

"Every damn night," his voice husky, "and I am tired of pretending."

* * *

 **Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift**

 **Hope you liked it Katy!**


	5. Yours

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or Lyrics/Song.**_

* * *

 _ **YOURS**_

Dragging my finger through the thick dust, I gathered it at the end of the line, rolling it between my index finger and thumb. It amazes me how things could be abandoned for so long that they collect so much dirt. But if you took two minutes to care for those things, they would appear like new. Just like this table.

Under the thick grime was a beautiful piece of woodwork. Hand Carved vines ran along the edge, spirling down the legs. Criss-cross lines danced across the top, shining from the stain that had been applied ages ago. It only took one swipe of my hand to reveal the beauty that laid beneath the layer of neglect.

I was just like this table- left alone and forgotten.

It was as if I was a boat stuck in a bottle, never having the chance to touch the seas. Just forgotten on the shelf, no wind in my sails. Or a burned out star in the galaxy, wondering why everyone else shines out but me.

I scoffed to myself, knowing damn well why things are the way they are. _My Parents._

Their choices left a stain on our family. The Ozera Clan was disgraced by the entire Moroi society because they wanted power, money, and blood. Turning into monsters to get it. And leaving me alone. All alone. Collecting dust to be forgotten in time, never loved, never cared for.

I moved through the attic over time, cleaning out the cobwebs, dusting off the shelves and fixing the broken clawfoot chair by the window. Considering I spent most nights here looking at the way the moon shined through the stained glass window, I might as well make it feel like home.

Sooner or later I would have to return to the real world. Walking around like a worn out pair of shoes, wandering the halls with no direction. Just another face in the crowd, keeping my head down to avoid the stares from all the other Royals. The constant whispers and snide comments that they thought I never heard. But I hear everything. It's easy to do when no one realizes your paying attention. To them, I was the ghost of my parents. _A Strigoi wannabe._

Until she came along.

When Rose and Lissa ran away, I envied them. They took off like it was a day trip to the mall, not leaving your entire life behind. I wanted that life. I wanted to move on and away from the stench of my parent's mistakes. And when they came back, they were different.

Lissa was no longer the stuck up Royal she had been when she left. She was kind, and loving, and perfect. She didn't shun me away when she found me in the attic, instead, she joined me. She made me smile, laugh- which I hadn't done in years-, she made me feel better. She saw me for who I was, not for the reputation that had been bestowed upon me. Made me feel alive for the first time since my parents died.

Having to grow up faster than I should have, I knew more of the world than most. However, when it came to dealing with my own feelings, I was a novice. I couldn't comprehend the reason my heart beat out of time when she walked into the room. Why I felt a flutter in my stomach when she smiled. It wasn't until the night of the Equinox dance that I realized what was happening. I was in love.

After Victor had abducted her, I felt as if part of me was missing. Like, my light had been taken and I was cloaked in darkness, unable to find my way out. It was similar to how I felt before she came into my life. Covered in dust and forgotten. And when we found her, the emptiness faded and I was whole again. That was the night I realized I never wanted to go a day without her again. That night brought me here.

Standing in the attic of St. Vladimir's Chapel. My suit pressed, shoes shined and hair combed to perfection. Candles lit on the once forgotten table, a meal for two placed in Royal fashion, and the finest bottle of Red I could buy.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, _She's on her way, good luck. -R_

Lissa climbed the stairs not a minute later, her heels clacking against the old wood steps. My hand covered my heart, praying it didn't beat right out of my chest. If I hadn't already planned to fall to my knee tonight, I would have regardless. She was radiant. The sea-foam green dress she wore brought out the color of her eyes, making me unable to look away for even a second.

Stepping toward her, I took her hands in mine, "You look breathtaking, Liss."

"Thank you," she kissed my cheek, "What is all of this," her eyes fell to the table.

Dislodging the softball that sat on my windpipe, I pulled her further into the attic, "Lissa. Ever since my parents passed, I had been alone. No one cared about me, and I began to feel the same. I didn't care about school, or friends, or family. I was nothing. Until you. You brought me back to life when we first kissed. You made life worth living again. With you, I feel like I have found the best part of me. You make me want to be a better person, for you and for myself. And I am so thankful that you have claimed me as yours." Tears began to fall from her eyes, running in a steady stream down her cheeks. Letting go of one hand, I wiped them away before continuing.

"Because of you, Lissa, the worst part of me is long gone memory. You put a new heartbeat inside of me, made me better than who I was before. And though I doubt words will ever be enough to express exactly how much you mean to me, I can only pray that you know in your heart how much I love you."

Taking a half step back, I drew in the deepest breath of my life and dropped to my knee. Pulling out the small velvet box, lifting the lid, I looked her straight in the eyes.

"I am yours, Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, now and forever. Will you call yourself mine and marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note:

In case you guys can't tell, I love Country love songs. BUT I am working through the list of suggetions.

Keep eyes out for your's to show up. Hope you enjoyed this one in the meantime.

All my love,

Dream


	6. Heartbeat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **HEARTBEAT**_

"Drink up, Cousin."

Adrian and Dimitri were currently in a battle of beer pong, Dimitri winning by a long shot mind you. I watched the two with loving eyes, they have come a long way since their first meeting. Hell, we all have. We were no longer the teenagers, or young adults, of years ago, but leaders of the next generation. Lissa ruled our society, Christian still by her side. Adrian now married to Sydney, a former Alchemist, and human. Eddie is Jill's Guardian and lover. And Dimitri and I, Blood-Master Seven for him, Blood-Master Six for me, and Primary Guardians to the crown.

The last two years have been trying on us. Between Liss and I going to College at Leigh, and Dimitri following Christian around as he tried to start up a Moroi fighting program, time together was a rare luxury. Although Lissa tried, our schedules didn't line up as much as we hoped. Countless fights, a temporary break up, and many makeup sessions later, we were here. Our Engagement party. And I want nothing more than to leave.

I have always loved a good party, but tonight I yearn for something different. The lights and sounds of Adrian's house were far too much for me right now, the drink in my hand doing little to curve the underlying desire to run away. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind spending time with the gang, but lately, it seems we're always with them. Granted, our job is to be with them twenty-four seven, but we needed our space too. I can count on one hand the number of times Dimitri and I have been able to do anything alone.

And tonight was the first night in weeks that Dimitri and I had the same time off. So forgive me for wanting my Comrade to myself. To drive so far away we only hear static on the radio. Out into the middle of nowhere where we could see the stars above with perfect clarity, and hear the sound of crickets chirping. Maybe even catch a firefly or two. I wanted to disappear into the night with him, no one else.

If I had it my way, we would be down at Allegheny River, just south of Court, watching the way the harvest moon shines across the water. Sitting on the tailgate of his truck, my head resting on his shoulder. We could sit in silence, enjoying each other presence. He and I have never needed words to express ourselves to one another. Our eyes told far more than our lips ever could -one of the things I love most about us.

And after a while, we could dance. No music needed, just the sound of his heartbeat. A steady kick drum, beating faster in his chest. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine us there now. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, me standing on his shoes in my bare feet. The warmth of his body against mine, chest to chest. The golden glow of fireflies shinning around us. His intense eyes holding mine as he spun me around and around. Perfect.

"Roza."I jumped at the sound of his voice, opening my eyes to see him kneeling before me. "Are you okay, Milaya?"

"Yeah," my voice rose slightly at the lie, which he caught immediately and lifted his brow. "Okay, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I want to spend time with you, _alone_."

Lust began burning in his eyes at my words, "You want to go home?"

"No," my head shaking slowly, "I want to go somewhere far away from here. Just you, me, the night sky and the sound of our heartbeats."

* * *

 ** _Heartbeat: Carrie Underwood_**

 ** _Dear Guest,_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed, I know it's a bit on the short side._**

 ** _All My Love,_**

 ** _Dream_**


	7. Who You'd Be Today

_**Warning: Tissues may be needed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Who You'd Be Today**_

Snow crunched beneath my boots, a frigid chill hung in the air. But nothing would have stopped me from being here today. A year, 365 days have gone by since he was taken away from us, me. Not a single one passed where I didn't think of him. Sunny days seem to hurt the most, it's as if he is everywhere I go. From the gym to the dorms, to the running track. I feel him everywhere.

I remember all the summers we spent hanging out at the Academy. Since neither of us really had a home to go to during that time, we spent every day together. Swimming, running, biking, or working out, anything that let us enjoy daylight hours.

If I closed my eyes and listened to the silence around us I could still hear him laughing. I could see his smile, the faint blue of his eyes, or the freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. I could picture him and I shooting hoops on the blacktop, his elation when he beat me for the first time, the only time mind you.

Summer was the best time of year because the Academy returned to human time. Since the Moroi headed to their million dollar vacation homes, or to Court, the Dhampirs left behind got to be humans for a bit. He and I always knew the day would come where our lives would no longer be ours, it's what being a Guardian is all about. They Come First. So summer was the perfect time to put ourselves first, to let loose and live a little.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek, hastily I wiped at it before she could see. Thinking back on those times caused a pain in my heart I can't quite explain. It's almost like a part of my heart is missing. This piece, person, who impacted my life so greatly was no longer around, and I felt that loss with every beat. Every _thud_ from the muscle in my chest wept agony. The only thing that gives me hope is knowing I will see him again someday. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, next year, or the one after, but someday.

Until then, I am left wondering, if things had been different, who would he be today? Would he have been assigned to some stuck-up Royal and have to move halfway around the world? Would he enjoy the places he got to visit, even if he was working the whole time? Or would he be around with us? Guardian Lissa, Christian or even Adrian. Would we have been able to stick together and stay a family? Would he have the chance at going to college? Who would he be? Where would he be?

For the rest of my life, I will question what life could have been like if he was still around. Kind of like when you're reading a really good book, and you turn the page to find it blank. It just ends. *Snap* Just like that. No explanation. No warning. Nothing. Leaving you to ponder what happens next. Does the guy get the girl? Does the wizard kill the villain? Is there a happily ever after?

We will never know.

Life is unfair. He was taken away from us far too young, and there is nothing we can do to bring him back. All we are left with is the memory of our friend, brother. He will always hold a piece of our hearts, no one could ever take his place.

I turned my face toward the sky, taking in the expansive ceiling. Very few clouds lingered around today, leaving nothing but blue above us. I smiled, he was up there somewhere, watching, probably shaking his head at us. He wouldn't want us to cry for him, but I couldn't help it. Be it tears of happy times, or sorrow from losing him, it was impossible not to shed at least one.

"Guys, we have to go," I turned to see Dimitri standing behind us.

"You ready, Rose," I looked down to her, bringing my hand to her cheek to wipe away her lone tear.

"Yeah," she whispered, looking back at the grave she spoke a little louder, "I love you, Mason," she blew him a kiss and walked into the arms of her lover.

"Me too, I miss you, man," I tapped his headstone and backed away slowly.

He may be gone. I may never know who he would have become. But I do know, no matter how much hell I go through, he will always be there in the back of my mind, pushing me forward. Just like he did when he carried me out of the Strigoi house in Spokane. Saving my life, and sacrificing his to save Rose's.

"Thank you, Mase. Thank you."

* * *

Who You'd Be Today- Kenny Chesney

Sorry for the downer, but this has been sitting on my heart all week.

I lost yet another friend a few weeks back, he was taken, murdered, and there is nothing on this earth that makes that event easier to deal with. It made me wonder, because R. Mead only touched lightly on the topic, what Eddie felt/thought after Mason's death. He was best friends with him, but we never really got a feeling for how he dealt with everything. I assume it would be much like how the rest of us do, but who knows. Anyways, sorry again for the Debbie downer, hope you like it though.

All My Love,

Dream


	8. I Won't Let Go

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

 _ **This does not follow the events of the books, but rather what I would have liked to have happened. haha. I'm sure some, if not all of you, will agree with it. Much Love!**_

* * *

 _ **I Won't Let Go**_

"This isn't over. I won't give up on you."

"I've given up on you. Love Fades. Mine Has."

With those four words, the floor fell from beneath my feet. My blood freezing in my veins with the iciness of his tone. I wanted to run, run so fast and far that he couldn't see the damage of his words. I wanted to let go, give up on him like he is trying to pretend he has on me. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to walk away from the only man I have ever loved. The man I crossed oceans for, broke a felon out of prison and was held captive by, in my quest to free him.

"You don't mean that, Comrade," I kept my voice low, barely a whisper, "You see, I know you, better than you know yourself."

"You don't know what you are talking about," he growled.

Oh- but I did. Dimitri's Guardian mask has always annoyed the hell out of me, but I can still see through him. Just like always. His words cut me, but the look in his eyes told me he regretted his statement the moment fell from his lips.

His pain radiated like a storm, cutting a path and breaking his will to be who he was before. He is lost, unable to find the man he used to be with the memory of who he was during that time. But I know he is in there. _My Comrade_ was still inside the shell of this man. The Strigoi version wasn't him. He had no control over the things he did during that time. Once he sees that, once he breaks through the haze of the memories, he will come back to me.

And through it all, I will stand by him. Help him fight the battle, drying his eyes when needed and holding him tight, not letting go. I can't stand the thought of him going through this alone. He isn't alone and I need him to understand that.

"I know you feel lost, alone, but you're not. I am not going anywhere, Dimitri. No matter how much you try to push me away, I will always be right there waiting for you." I reached out for him, taking hold of his hand. I didn't miss him flinch at the touch, no doubt feeling the same spark I did. "I love you, and I am not letting go."

He had his head down, refusing to look at me, but he didn't pull his hand away from mine. I relished in the feeling of his warm calloused flesh. The last time I had felt it was in the cabin, the night our lives changed forever. I remember it as if it just happened yesterday. His feather-light caress across my bare skin, the pinpricks of electricity that flowed between us. The way his eyes shown with such love, passion, and desire as we came together. That moment is the single most amazing moment so far in my entire life.

The service ended, causing me to come back to the present, leaving the vivid memories for the time being. Everyone stood to leave, several sending pointed looks Dimitri's- and subsequently my- way as they passed. Once the room had cleared, Dimitri lifted his head, turning to face me.

"Please, Roza, please, just let me go," he pleaded, voice rough with tears. Releasing my hand, he walked away with his Guardian detail.

It hurt my heart to see the tears in his eyes. He tried so hard to hide them, but a traitor slipped out as he stood, falling to the hardwood floor. In the year I have known him, I have never seen him cry- other than when he was first restored. He is the strongest man I have ever known, and I wanted to, needed to, help him get back to who he was. Heading back to my room, I started drafting my plan. With a few quick Amazon purchases, a couple of handwritten letters, and several coats of lip gloss, the seeds were planted.

Every day for two weeks I sent him something to remind him of life before the attack. Western's that I knew he loved but lost when he was taken. A collection of 80's CD's, and a copy of George Strait's greatest hits. Pictures of us, letters that highlighted the good memories we had, anything I could think of to make him smile. By the end of the second week, I could see a change starting. He was smiling again, not a full smile, but the small lift of his mouth showed promise. There was a light in his eye that had been absent since his return, and a pep in his step as he walked the grounds. Baby steps, but we were moving forward.

"Rose."

I spun on my heel, "Dimitri."

"Can we talk?" he lifted his brow. I had always hated that he could do that and I couldn't, but this time I about jumped for joy seeing the stupid movement. I nodded and followed his lead.

He led me to a small garden on the east end of Court, sitting us down on a small bench. I didn't speak, waiting for him to start the conversation. I wanted to jump right into things, but he asked to talk, so I would let him set the pace. My heart beat widely in my ribcage, begging to be let out. I needed to hear his voice, feel his warmth. I craved it like a fat kid craves cake.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For," I drew out the word.

"Not letting go," clearing his throat, he turned his body toward me, "for catching me." In one of the letters, I told him, _Don't be afraid to fall, I am right here to catch you. I won't let you down._ "For believing in me, and helping me find myself again."

"You don't have to thank me, Comrade, I did it because I love you."

He nodded but didn't say anything. I didn't realize just how much I wanted to hear him say those words back to me. Each second that past that he remained silent, I feared he was still going to deny it. After a whole minute, I couldn't take the silence anymore, "Dimitri," he turned his head, a tear slipping from his eyes. I wiped it away, "I can't stop the rain, but I will stand with you in it. I know you are trying, I can see it. And I know sometimes it's so dark you can't see a way out, I get it, believe me. But you can make it, I know you can."

He didn't respond verbally, instead, he pulled my hand into his, bringing it to his lips. A jolt of energy shot through me when his lips connected with my knuckles, our eyes locking onto each other. One thing I have always loved about us, never needing words to understand what the other is saying. In his eyes I could see his love for me, the pain was still there making it difficult, but I could see it.

And as long as the tiniest bit remains, I won't let go.

* * *

 _ **I Won't Let Go: Rascal Flats**_

 _ **Hope you liked it, Kelly!**_

 _ **Much love to you all, I will be back in a week!**_

 _ **Dream**_


	9. Guardian's (Gangster's) Paradise

_**THECOFFEESHOPMUSE:**_ **I am feeling a certain kind of way about this one, but I did enjoy the challenge. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**

* * *

 _ **Guardian's (Gangsters) Paradise**_

I've spent most of my life living in what could be considered paradise. Working for the most notorious non-Royal Moroi in our world certainly has its perks. But in order to get to the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, you have to deal with the rain.

I have walked through the valley of the shadow of death, and when I look back on my life, I realize I have nothing left. My connection to Abe cost me everything. My family, mother, and father, two younger brothers and a sister. They were the reason I took the job with Zmey. Someone had to support them, and when my father fell ill the only way my mother could make money was on her back. I was not going to let that happen. If I had known the outcome would lead to their bodies lined in chalk, I would have declined. I got my revenge, after several years, but I held my promise to avenge their murder.

Now, I never crossed a man that didn't deserve it, for one reason or another, but I have delt my fair share of death. Strigoi are not the only monsters we have to deal with in our society. Royal asshats are just as common and deadly as the undead fiends. The situations they made me face broke my heart, watching my family die broke my soul. A normal life was no longer attainable, so I did the only thing I could, I became the monster I once chased.

At the age of 23, I feared I wouldn't make it to 24 on the route I currently traveled. Each day seemed to pass slower than a Siberian winter, the end approaching faster with each agonizing moment. Contradicting, I know, but it was if time wouldn't move fast enough, yet passed far too quickly. Blinding us from what was happening in the space between. In the moments where I felt the world on hyperdrive and stalling at the same time, I questioned, why are the ones we hurt the most ourselves? It didn't make sense to me, the way we spent our lives in this 'paradise', but what could I do.

Power and Money, Minute after Minute, Hour after Hour, we ran through life not paying any attention to where we were going. I, along with twenty other young Guardians, followed the orders given with no questions asked. I grew to the tops of the ranks, despite the lack of assistance from experienced Guardians. I had to learn on my own. Mistakes were made, reprimandations issued for said mistakes, but eventually, we grew up. Bringing us to be the people we are today.

From the outside looking in, most assume we have the world in our pockets. They couldn't be more incorrect in their assumptions. Not all of us made it this far. Some are long gone, but others have walked the streets of this life with me since day one. We have all lost something important to us, being the ones to hurt in the end. All the money, power, luxury that Zmey offered didn't hold a candle to having our families around. Even though normal Guardian's, one's assigned by the Council, don't receive the treatment we do and hardly ever have time to visit family, they still have that option. As for us, the ten remaining Guardian's from the start will never get that chance again.

However, here and now, we have created a new family. One formed on the deserted roads of that 'Guardian's Paradise' that was promised to us when we signed on. Walking side by side through the valley. We watch each other's backs and hold each other up when needed. We spent most of our career living this life, together, and it has formed a bond that can not be broken. Do or Die, because death is only a heartbeat away.

"Pavel," Abe called over his shoulder, motioning me to follow him. "We have a new Guardian arriving in a few minutes."

I was already aware of the new arrival but didn't mention it. Following him through the house, we descended the spiral staircase to meet with the new hire at the front door.

He is young, early twenties if I had to guess. This kid has no idea what he is in for, but it is my job to make sure he understands. Stepping forward, I reach out to shake his hand, "Guardian Pavel, this is Mr. Muzar." I gestured toward Abe.

"Guardian Raymond, Neil Raymond."

"Welcome to Paradise, Son, follow me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Again, felling some type of way about this one. But hey, we can't love them all, right, lol.**_

 _ **Time to get back in the swing of things after a week away. Keep those suggestions coming, I'm still working through a list, but enjoy new ones.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Dream**_


	10. Crazy Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Crazy Love**_

Today is the day.

Today, Rosemarie Hathaway will become Rosemarie Belikov.

It only took four years. Over a hundred near death experiences, and just as many reconnecting nights. A three-month stint as an undead monster. And last but not least, by any means, asking her Mob Boss of a father for her hand.

What I ever did to deserve her crazy love is beyond me. But as I stand at the altar, watching the doors, I can't help but think back to all the wonders we have traveled together.

Starting in Portland, hiding in the shadows and watching her through the small window. I swear I could hear her heart beating from where I stood. And to this day, no matter how far we are, five miles or a thousand, I can hear it in the back of my head. The steady beat reminding me that I have someone waiting for me.

Returning her to the Academy, taking her on as my very stubborn student. I hadn't been prepared for that when I first accepted the job as Sanctioned Guardian to Princess Vasilisa, but I am beyond happy that I did. It was that smile that did me in. When she looked at me, a light in her eyes, her lips parted in that beautiful full smile, the heavens opened. Shining a brilliant light around this personal angel of mine.

Ever since seeing her is like coming home. Drawing me in like a rivers song. Nothing quite compares to seeing her face after a long day at work. Or cuddling next to her warm slim body after a close call. I think what I love the most though, her ability to make me laugh when I feel like the world has turned against me.

For a short time, after the whole being undead and denying my love for her, there was a point where I felt nothing could go right. Even after she broke it off with Adrian and forgave me for being so damn idiotic, I felt as if every breath I took would be the last. I wanted to cherish every moment with her more, love her as much as I could. Fearing that one day, I wouldn't get to do it anymore. But she pulled me out of that.

Be it with her Rose-logic, or just a simple joke to lighten the air. The thousands of _I love you's_ or _in case you have forgotten how much you mean to me_ , messages kept me from sinking back into the despair I had been in after my restoration. She took away my troubles, stealing them like a thief in the night, never to be seen again.

It was then, in those dark depressing moments, that I realized just how much I need her. During the day. All through the night. I needed her like a fish needs water. I would hold her tight, and kiss her like no one was watching, even if they were. I needed her. Her love. Her connection. Simply her. And when I come home from a mission, her arms are the first place I go. Pulling her tightly to my chest, drawing in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash. Then we make sweet love for many hours until we are both spent and fall asleep with nothing but the sheets to cover our slick bodies.

And as I lie there awake in the brief moment before the blackness takes over, starring at the stark white ceiling of our little apartment in the Palace, I am whole. To the very depths of my soul, I am at peace when I am with her. It almost feels as if we were bound together. Not like the bond she shares- shared rather- with Lissa, but something far deeper. Something that goes beyond just knowing what the other is thinking or feeling without speaking a word. No. Our connection dives much further than that. Down to our very souls.

And as she strides toward me today, her arm linked through Abe's. A radiant smile gracing her lips. The shine of unshed tears in her brown eyes. And looking sexy as sin in that white dress. I still don't see how I am worthy of her love. Yet she gives it to me with all that she is. Crazy. Beautiful. Undying love.

She gives me it all.

* * *

 **Michael Bublé - Crazy Love**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Kelly.**

 **I posted it on Facebook (www facebook come/dreamwalkersobsession) but hit me with some new songs you guys want to see. Because if you leave it up to me alone, we will see a lot of Thomas Rhett, or hell, Blake Shelton coming our way.**

 **And to 'IMME87' I am still playing around with the Linkin Park idea. I'm currently working on a 'What I've Done' one for Dimitri. I think it might just be the best one yet, so stick with me on that.**

 **All My Love,**

 **Dream**


	11. What I've Done

_**'IMME87'- Here is your awaited Linkin Park number. I hope I did it justice.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/or the Russian God._**

* * *

 _ **What I've Done**_

A gentle summer breeze floats through the garden, bathing me in its warmth. Two months ago I would have turned my back to it, I didn't deserve it. Warmth. Happiness. Love. I didn't deserve any of it. After the things I have seen, the acts I performed, I didn't believe myself worthy of anything.

I had been a monster, a child's nightmare come to life.

 _Had been._ Past tense.

But today, in this fairwell moment, there is no blood shed, no alibi needed. It was time to let mercy wash away all that I had done during those three months. No matter that I still regret who I had become, drawing the truth from a thousand lies everyone tired to convinence me with, in the end, the fact remained, I did it. It was me.

Rose has been adamit about making sure I know I wasn't in control. And I understand how becoming Strigoi works. Hell, I am the one that taught her about the demons people turn into during the change. How your soul gets stripped away and your body becomes a conjugate for the monster to live out their desires. Your void of all emotions, love, pain, fear, everything. You have no sense of right and wrong, only blood and death. And power.

Really, I get it.

But all the understanding, the acknowledgment of no control, and constant reassurance do nothing to take the memories away. It doesn't magically wipe the blood from my hands, or the look of desperation in my, it's, victims faces as they begged for their life. Nothing anyone else does will help. _I have to do it._

I have to face the memories, the feelings of guilt, face myself and cross out what I had become. Erase the part of me that believes that monster stemmed from something inside of me, and let go of what I had done. I had to. In order to move on with my life, and give Rose the life she deserves, I have to forgive and forget. Forgive myself for the things I couldn't control, and forget, as much as possible, the atrocities I committed.

Putting to rest the thoughts of who I used to be, both before and during that time. Fully cleaning the slate, even if my hands shake as I wipe away the past. I can't go back to who I was, but I can become a better man. I can take this experience and turn it into a positive thing. Start again. For whatever pain may come in the future, I will handle with the grace of a trained Guardian. But today, the pain of my past ends.

From this day forward, I will be thankful for each sunrise, each sunset, and every moment in between. I will make the most of every beat of my heart because death is only a single thud away. I will cherish the love of a beautiful woman, who went through hell and high water to bring me back. Who never gave up on me. I surely don't deserve her either, but I'll be damned if I let her slip away now. I will work to provide a life for her, and for myself. I will become the man opposite of the monster I had been.

Rising from my spot in the garden, I wiped my hands along the rough fabric of my tactical pants, symbolically cleaning them of the blood I had drawn. Lifting my face toward the clear blue sky, I drew a deep breath, basking in the sunlight. Using the golden glow to remind me that I am no longer a monster. _One step at a time, Dimitri._ I whispered toward the heavens, before turning back toward Palace housing.

I may not be able to delete the memories or take back what I had done, but I can let it go. Forgiving myself. It won't be easy, and it won't be quick, but it will happen.

I just have to take it one day, one breath at a time.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Dear Guest, I will be working on 'Babe' next. Keep a look out for the update!**

 **All My Love,**

 **Dream**


	12. Babe

_**Dear Guest: I hope you enjoy. Not sure if this is quite what you had in mind when you suggested 'Babe', but the moment I listened to it, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Babe**_

 _How could he?_

Sitting on the kitchen floor, an open jar of pickles, a package of Oreos, a can of chocolate frosting, and a jar a peanut butter sitting between my outstretched legs, I cry out that question, over and over.

How could he?

We _promised_ to be each other only. _He_ promised. How could he?

Stuffing another peanut butter covered pickle into my mouth, I hear his ringtone playing in the background- making no move to answer. I can't bear to hear his lies, his excuses for crushing my heart. Shattering me into a million tiny freaking pieces. And proceeding to step on them out of spite.

How could he? I love him!

I would have never done something like this to him, how can he so easily do it to me? How can he stand there, touching her, kissing her, while I have been pining over him for the last two months? While I have been out doing my job until I could come home and create the life he wanted. The life _he_ dreamed of.

A family of five, or six, children. A two-story white house with a red door, and shutters. A bedroom for each child, then an additional three for our six Guardians. Plus the massive living room, with the built-in fireplace for the cold nights, where we could snuggle with our babies and read them fairy tales in the firelight. Pictures of all of us hanging on every spare wall, showcasing our family. _Our Love._ We were so close, so so close, I could taste it.

How could he?

Such a shame. A waste. All of the plans we made went up in flames- burned and turned to ash the moment he told me what he had done. I could almost see it, her lips on his neck, his hand around her waist, bringing her closer, I couldn't stop the movie reel if I tried. It was like pouring gasoline on a fire, escalating the raging flames within my heart, smothering me in the orange heat, burning the image into my mind. I can never unsee that. And all I want is to erase every image of him, every freaking memory of the man I thought he was.

The man that held me in the middle of the night, instinctively drawing me closer to his body as he rested. The man that kissed me with such passion, desire, and love. All the late nights, and later mornings. But the moment that stands at the forefront, the moment I cherish, and hate, the most. Our last night together. The last time I saw him before he took a wrecking ball to our lives.

We spent the day in Istanbul looking for houses, or land whichever proved to be more promising to build our forever. After hours of searching, we finally located our dream house. It had everything we could ever want, ever need. It was perfect. But I have come to learn that though everything may appear perfect on the outside, what lies behind closed doors remains a mystery.

Anyhow, afterward, he took me to Galata Tower for dinner- grabbing a table by the window to look out over Old Istanbul and the Bosphorus- the body of water that separates the Asian part of Turkey from the European part. The sun was low on the horizon, painting a beautiful array of colors in the sky. Oranges, pinks, purples and blues, all danced together- flowing beautifully on the canvas of earth ceiling.

Once our meal was complete, he took me home.

He promised me the world as we laid side by side, wrapped in each other's embrace. He held me tightly to his chest, told me he loved me- that I was his forever, his dream come true.

 _Lies!_

Dipping an Oreo into the chocolate icing, I shoved it into my mouth, chewing viciously on the diabetes concoction I had created, my phone still ringing in the background. Maybe I should answer, give him one last minute of my life before I cut him out of it completely. Drawing a deep breath, I stood from the cold floor, shakingly reaching for the phone.

"Janie, I am so, so sorry, please talk to me," he started before I could get a word out.

"There is nothing to talk about, Ibrahim, nothing. You made your bed, you can't fix this, _we_ can't fix this," I let out a heavy sigh, reasoning with myself I decided it's time to go. "This is the last time, Abe, I won't answer again."

Disconnecting the phone, I set it on the counter and looked around. Junk food, a half-empty box of tissues, and my dignity laid on the floor. I needed to get out of here, leave before I think too much and go back to him. If I was going to do this, I had to do it now. No waiting, no 'what if's', I just had to go.

Picking up and putting away the food, tossing the used tissues in the trash, I made a single phone call to Lord Szelsky to inquire if I could return as his Guardian, even though I had just submitted my release paperwork yesterday. Thankfully, my spot had not yet been filled, and he was all too willing to have me back.

With my bags packed, I headed to the nearest airport, boarding the first flight I could to Nepal. Staring out the window, I placed my hand on my stomach, rubbing soothing circles to calm my erratic emotions.

"Just you and me, now, _Bairn_ , just you and me."

* * *

 **Babe: Sugarland ft. Taylor Swift**

 **You guys and Taylor Swift...I am seriously questioning my association with ya'll. haha, just kidding. I am not a T-Swift fan, but apparently, I can relate to a lot of her songs. haha. I enjoyed this one. Thanks for the request. Keep them coming.**

 **And Sky: I am going to try and get an "If our Love is Wrong" done for you. It's about time I got one since the Adele one isn't coming along the way I would like it to. Hang with me there.**

 **All My Love,**

 **Dream**


	13. If Our Love Is Wrong

_**Alright, Sky, here it is, a little on the shorter side, but I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **If Our Love Is Wrong**_

Lissa stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain the reason behind my request to speak with her, alone. The jade of her eyes bore into my soul, pulling apart every twitch of my hands, every bounce of my knee, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I played the words over in my head. The only problem is I have no idea how I should tell her. I had rehearsed my speech a dozen times in the mirror, but sitting here with her now, the prepared words vanished from my mind. She isn't going to want to hear it, and she surely isn't going to understand. I honestly have no idea how she is going to take it, but I have to tell her, I have too.

If only he was here. He could take away some of the anxiety, the pressure of telling my best friend I am in love with her Guardian. And he feels the same way.

Dhampirs aren't supposed to fall in love, especially not with another Dhampir. Our allegiance is to the Moroi, They Come First, always. But for once in my life, I want to come first. I want to have a happily ever after like she can. Is that so wrong? I am human after all, well, kind of. I am just flesh, skin and bones. I have a heart that beats, blood that flows through my veins in the same frequency as theirs. Should I be allowed to love as well?

Finding a true, real love, someone who connects with you on a level far deeper than just your mind is rare, no matter the race. Sure, knowing how the other person thinks or feels is vital in a long lasting relationship, but knowing their soul, knowing their deepest darkest desires, secrets, that is unmeasurable. You don't find that in just anyone, no, you find that in the person whom you are destined to spend the rest of your life with.

That's what we have. Dimitri and I are drawn to each other souls. Our sense of duty, honor, and loyalty pulled us together. Fusing us together into one being. One mind, one body, one soul.

Drawing in a deep breath, I opened my mouth, only to close it again without speaking a word. Damn, why is this so hard? Why do I care so much how she is going to handle this, what she is going to say? It's not going to change the way I feel about him, or him about me. So why can't I just get the words to come out?

"You can tell me, Rose, whatever it is," she encouraged.

"I'm in love with Dimitri," I blurted out, rushing the words from my lips faster than a rivers current after a long rain.

"Very funny," she giggled, shaking her head. I remained silent, looking at the floral pattern of the carpet. "Wait," her tone shifted, "You're serious?"

I gave a small nod, "I am."

"Wow," she sat back, her brows blending into her hairline as she took in the information. "I didn't see that coming."

Silence hung in the space between us, neither of us knowing what to say next. I felt the burden of my secret lift from my shoulders, allowing me to breathe easier. I expected her to freak, lash out at me, but as of this moment, she seemed to be taking the news rather well. I wanted to tell her all about him, why I love him. And how he feels about me, but I held back. She needed to process first, then I could tell her all the wonderful things I dream of with him.

"How does he feel?"

"The same," I smiled.

"Huh," she clicked her tongue, "you know, being with him is going to stir up a lot of negative responses. In the eyes of the Moroi, and even the Dhampirs, it's wrong, an unlawful act even. "

"I know, but I don't care what they have to say. I am his, he is mine, and if loving him is wrong, I don't want to be right."

A smile graced her face as wide as the Grand Canyon, a light shining in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. "Awe, my little Rose has grown up," she laughed, "Where has the time gone?"

"Vlad knows," I chuckled, "So...you're okay with this, us?"

"If your happy, Rose, then so am I."

* * *

 _ **If Our Love Is Wrong: Calum Scott**_

 _ **VioletQueenMarie: I am going to play with the 'Trouble' idea and see what I can work out there. I have been wanting to do a Randall/Olena one, but haven't found the right song yet, this may be it!**_

 _ **TheCoffeeShopMuse: Oh- you have just opened a can of freaking amazing in my mind. You can expect a 'Break Up In A Small Town' soon, and I will bet money that you will indeed have your heart broken. haha. Also, 'Death of a Bachelor' and 'Still Into You' will most likely happen, so keep a look out there.**_

 _ **All My Love,**_

 _ **Dream**_


	14. Trouble

_**VioletQueenMarie: I am not even going to lie. I wrote this several times, each one cutting out more and more because honestly, my stomach hurt from the roles that are at play here. But, I hope you do enjoy the parts that made the cut. Though I still feel a bit queasy about it, and fair warning if you are one sensitive to abuse, I tried to cut out as much as possible, but it is Randall...sooo... yeah.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics/characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Trouble**_

What is the meaning of love?

Is it feeling connected to another person on a soul-deep level? Is it comfort in their embrace when your scared, hurt, or heaven forbid- happy? Or is it the way their eyes shine when they look at you? Or is it the way they speak? Endless words of adoration, desire, possession rolling off their tongue, claiming your mind, your body without permission.

Or maybe, just maybe, it's in the way that they would do anything to protect you. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. They would bleed for you, die even if it meant keeping you safe. Worship your body, claiming it as their own in the tenderest of ways. Feather-light caresses that light your skin on fire, leaving burn tracks in their wake. Not bruises.

It's hard to believe him when he tells me he loves me because the scars tell another story. The multiple bite marks that litter my neck, breast, thighs...everywhere. I know what I signed up for getting involved with a Moroi, a prestigious Royal at that, but I didn't think it would be like this. Black eyes. Fractured arm. Dislocated shoulder. Bite marks for days.

And if I don't do something about it soon, death will surely be the next injury I face.

Closing my eyes, I watch the stars dance behind my lids, my head still throbbing from the last blow he gave me -one that sent me tumbling down the stairs, hitting my head several times. All the while he lays beside me, blissfully asleep as if he didn't spend the last hour beating me within an inch of my life. Or maybe that is why he is out cold, he exhausted his energy for the day. _Can you see his silhouette?_

A sob builds in my throat - I beg and plead for it to stay down, but it climbs and climbs, reaching my lips and slipping through. _Please, please, don't wake up, don't wake up,_ I send my silent prayer to the heavens, hoping that someone will hear my pleas and keep me safe, even if it's just for the night. My throat tightens, heart hammering in my chest from the internal turmoil. I have to get out of this, I can't go on like this anymore. He is like smoke- drawn in by my own accord, but slowly killing me from the inside out, setting a fire in my head. I don't deserve it. The kids don't deserve it.

Karolina refuses to come home after the last time, a day I would rather not think of. Sonja won't come out of her room when he is here, and Dimka- Oh my Dimka- he is beside himself. He is old enough now to understand what is happening, to see the demon his father is. I never wanted him to witness the damage of his fathers drinking and temper. I didn't want him to become like Randall. And I can see in his eyes he wants to do something to stop it, to end my pain. But there is nothing he can do. He is just a boy, only ten years old, it is just too much for him.

But not me. I've got my mind made up this time. I will no longer stand for his abuse. The days of taking his word to heart, all the promises of a wonderful life. The endless promises to always be by my side, supporting and loving me and the kids, gone. I won't forget him, I couldn't if I tried. But I have to do something now before it's too late.

Determination surged through me, burning bright like the midnight sun. I am going to do this.

Opening my eyes, my lungs drew empty, my heart slammed against my ribcage, and my determination washed away as I prepared to scream. Only, I couldn't. His hand clamped down over my mouth, his forearm pressing against my windpipe, cutting off any attempt at making a single noise.

"Why the fuck are you crying," he growled. Even if I had an answer to give, I wouldn't be able to, his grip tightened, the pressure on my jaw that of a vice grip, causing me to whimper louder. "If you just did as you were told, I wouldn't have to punish you, you know that right?"

I nodded softly.

"Good," he removed his hand, placing a kiss to my forehead, "Now, go to sleep. I love you, Olena."

Struggling to breathe, not daring to cough and show my weakness, my voice came out hoarse, "I love you, too."

Both his words and mine felt empty. There is no love here, no matter how many times he claims there is. There used to be, back when we first met. We were young, and he was so handsome, - all dark hair, piercing emerald eyes, and brooding personality- I swore he would be mine forever. Not in the marriage type of way, but more or less a constant figure in my life- a firm foundation of love in my heart. When did it all change? When did he become the monster of my dreams? And how the hell do I get out of it?

 _There is a menace in my bed. Can you see his silhouette?_

* * *

 ** _Trouble- Halsey_**


	15. Break Up In A Small Town

_**THECOFFEESHOPMUSE: I had fun writing this one. I love this song, and when you challenged me with it, I had to go back in time. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Break Up In A Small Town**_

It was only a matter of time.

I knew this day would come.

But I never expected it to hurt this much.

For the last three months, I have ducked and dodged seeing her around town- not that it has been easy. Baia is a pin-drop on the map, only a thousand people, and everyone knows everyone. We have the same friends, go to the same school, and live seven minutes apart. Small is not an in-depth enough word to describe our measly town.

I avoided parties that I think she will be at or leave the moment she walks through the door. Turn around in the grocery store, just so I don't have to walk past her. Hell, I even refuse to turn my head at the stop light when the all too familiar Nissan pulls up beside me.

At first, it was if she was everywhere I was, until one day I realized I hadn't seen her in a while. Which is odd. As I said, Baia is small, you can't really hide here unseen. So I did the only thing I could, I asked around about her. Ivan assured me she was still here, making it through each day- his sister is her best friend, so he would know better than anyone if something was wrong.

Inwardly, I prayed she was still pining over me, hoping I would take her back because fuck I wanted too. Alexandria Morozov is one hell of a woman, but I got scared. Dhampirs aren't supposed to have relationships, let alone together. We are meant to serve and protect the Moroi, not embellish our own hearts desires. So, being the idiot I am, I told her I didn't love her. Well, more or less, I told her my love had faded, it just wasn't there anymore. And at first, I thought it was the right thing to do, that I would be fine, so would she, after a little while. She would find a way to get over me. But I didn't think it would be by getting under someone else.

No. Nothing in this world could have prepared me for the day I saw her with my cousin Igor, hand in hand walking around the town festival looking perfectly in love with each other. I knew she would move on eventually, but how could she be with someone I know, someone in my family no less.

Anger flourished in my heart. Pure utter hatred for a man who is supposed to be me. I wanted to walk right over to him, lay his ass out on the dirt street. But I can't. It's my fault. I let her go, thinking it was better for both of us in the long run.

Why didn't Ivan tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me? What are they protecting me from? Or are they protecting her, and _him,_ from me?

My anger turned to pain knowing she was with him. Leaving tire tracks in his yard instead of mine. Laying in his embrace after a night of passion instead of wrapped around my body. He gets to run his fingers through her silk dirty blonde hair, stare into her crystalline blue eyes, declaring his love for her. He gets to feel her flesh wrapped around him as she cries out in pleasure.

That used to be me. I was the name on her lips in the dark of night, bringing her to new heights. I was the one lost in the depths of her eyes, the sound of her velvet voice.

 _Not anymore_. _Fuck._ I drug my hand through my hair, pulling on the short strands. I guess this is just how it goes, right? There are only so many people in this town, it was bound to happen I guess. _You have to move and move on,_ a small voice sounded in the back of my mind.

Yes. Move and Move on. I needed out of the confines of Baia. There are only so many streets, so many lights, around here I am bound to keep running into them. With only a few months to graduation, I could hold out, hide in the house or my dorm, and if everything goes according to plan, leave with Ivan when we graduate. I just have to get through the next few months with seeing them, and then my life will change for the better.

Laying back in bed, I resolved with myself, _Positive thinking, Dimitri, things happen for a reason,_ and I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful young woman with dark hair and eyes. Who she is, I don't know, but I have a feeling I will someday. Someday down the road when I am ready to move and move on.

* * *

 _ **Break Up In A Small Town- Sam Hunt**_


End file.
